TadAmu Oneshots
by AmuXTadase
Summary: This are some things that happened in the week before Shugo chara! A perfect birthday(?)-TadAmu. Sorry for the late update...I've maked them in...The week before A perfect birthday(?) but I'm done writing them in May...x3


**TadAmu One-shots**

 **Yo. I had some ideas for what could happen in the week before Shugo chara! a perfect birthday(?)-TadAmu 'happened', so I maked those things as one-shots. And I'm sorry that I'm late.**

 **For the people who still didn't looked at my Bio: I'm not English, I'm from the Netherlands. So whenever there's a typ error in one of my stories just tell me and don't be mad at me.**

 **Some of those stories are a little related to Shugo chara! Can't let him go-TadAmu because Tadase own Dumpty Key now.**

 **Whenever you read something and think: "Man...this is crap..."**  
 **(like the whole stories...xD) I'm just being lazy but sometimes I just can't change it, but they're getting better! (I hope xD)**

 **And when you read** *CRAP ALARM* **I know that it's crap but I'm too lazy to change it or I really can't change it. I'm doing that because after I had readed my first fanfiction again, I noticed that there was just too much stupid parts in it. (I guess that really can be annoying but I'm being annoyed by all the stupid things in my fanfiction, gomen nasai.)**

 **And I-**

 **Ran: "She doesn't own Shugo chara!"**

 **Miki: "Nope all rights to Peach-Pit"**

 **I: "Can I say it one time...?"**

 **Ran, Miki: "Weeeeeeell-No."**

 **I: ...**

 **Ran: "YAY! We made her speechless!"**

 **Dia: "Then I'll say it: it begin on 22 March!"**

Sunday

22 March

21.00

Amu was looking out her window and it was just a peacefull evening till...

Miki: "Amu-chan..."

Amu: "Nani? Beta-tama?"

Dia: "For now...but I feel the sadness of it growing bigger..."

Amu: "Ikimashou!"

Ran: "Character chance: Hop, Step, JUMP!"

The other charas opened the window and when they flew out the window they started searching for the beta-tama.

Amu: "Where is it?"

Miki pointed at an open place in a forest where shined something for some seconds.

Miki: "I think it's over there..."

Amu: "And I think you're right"

They flew to the open place and saw Tadase (who was already charanani-ed) fighting to the beta-tama.  
Amu landed next to him. But she was a little to late...The beta-tama hatched.

Beta-chara: "IMPOSIBLE!"

Amu: "Miki!"

Miki: "Hai!"

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku!"

Amu, Miki: "Charanani; Amulet Spade!"

Beta-chara: "IMPOSIBLE!"

It attacked Amu and Tadase.

Tadase: "Holy Crown!"

He stopped the attack. (I'm sorry it gonna be very boring for some seconds 'cause they're only fighting)

Amu: "Colorful Canvas!"

Tadase: "White Decoration!"

The beta-chara...avoided...? Nope it didn't avoided the attacks but absorbed them...

Amu: "Prism Music!'

And again the beta-chara absorbed the attack and it grown very, VERY big.

Amu: "How the...-!?"

The beta-chara attacked them...

Tadase: "Holy Crown!"

Tadase tried to stop the attack but failed. The shield broke and he fell.

Amu: "Tadase-kun!"

Amu didn't paid attention and the beta-chara beated her up in the air.  
The charanani stopped and Amu was kinda paralyzed when she fell down.

Amu (thinking/wishing): Tadase-kun catch me...!

Tadase: "Holy Crown!"

The big, gold shield...-thingy...catched Amu and when is vanished Tadase catched Amu. (of cource Amu had to blush)

Tadase (worried-voice): "Are you hurted?"

Amu: "N-Not mhuch..."

Beta-chara: "IMPOSIBLE!"

Tadase put Amu on the ground but he still holded his hand on her shoulder.

Dia: "The beta-chara feel jealous..."

(I think her owner's boyfriend maked it out or something like that xP)

Amu: "J-Jealous? A-At us?"

Dia nodded and she flew to the beta-chara.

Dia: "Can we do something to cheer you up?"

Beta-chara: "Imposible!"

Dia: "Nothing? Isn't there something that make you atleast a little happy?"

The beta-chara said something and after some seconds Dia understanted it.

Dia: "I guess they wouldn't do that...Really nothing else?"

The beta-chara shook her head.

Dia: "I atleast can ask them..."

Amu and Tadase looked at each other and then they looked at Dia again.

Tadase: "What does it want?"

Dia: "Ehm...You can make her happy if you...ehm...m-make it out..." (I meant that they won't be in love anymore, etc. I don't know how to say that x3)

...

Tadase looked at the beta-chara. Tadase: "Do you really think, after it took so long to tell her, I'm going to give up on her because one beta-chara say I have to?"

Amu: "T-Tadase-kun..."

Beta-chara: "IMPOSIBLE!"

The beta-chara attacked Tadase and Amu again but Tadase went in front of Amu and his gold rod changed into Holy Saber. He stopped the attack as if it was nothing and the beta-chara attacked them again but this time with more power.  
This time it was harder to stop it, but he stopped it.

Beta-chara: "IMPOSIBLE!"

The beta-chara attacked them once again with all the power she had.  
Tadase tried to stop it but after some seconds the Holy Saber changed back to his gold rob and it broke.  
Amu and Tadase where totaly defenseless now and the beta-chara was still attacking them so Tadase wrapped his arms around Amu to protect her.  
Because of the attack Platinum Royal vanised but still Tadase protected Amu, with his own power.  
When the beta-chara stopped with attacking both she and Tadase where tired out.

Beta-chara: "Im...posi...ble...!"

When Tadase stopped protecting Amu he holded him hand on her shoulder again.  
The beta-chara started increasing her own power and got ready for an attack.

Tadase (thinking): I'll never give up on her...even if you had all power in the world...

Meanwhile Tadase holded Amu more tightly and a mystious gold light came from Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key...  
The light got bigger and bigger till it even hitted the beta-chara...  
And the beta-chara got smaller till it was as big as a beta-chara used to be.  
The beta-chara got back into her beta-tama and it turned into a normal heart-egg and it flew away.  
A little confuced Amu turned to Tadase who was still looking at the place the beta-chara was standing.

Amu: "T-Tadase-kun..."

Tadase looked at Amu, who had a big blush on her face because Tadase was holding her very tight.

Tadase: "Gomen..."

He took his hand from Amu's shoulder but she almost fell because she was still weak from when the beta-chara beated her up in the air.  
Very fast Tadase grabbed Amu's arms so she wouldn't fall.

Tadase: "Just in time..."

He smiled lovely at Amu and now she had a huge blush on her face.

Amu: "A-Arigato..."

Tadase just thought that if she couldn't even stand how in the world could he bring her home...well...? Easy.  
Tadase laughed a little from the idea how he could bring her home and then he took Amu in his arms.  
Amu's blush turned into a whole red, steaming head.

Tadase: "May I carry you home?" (*CRAP ALARM)

Amu: "...*Omg-face*" (you know, like: O.O) "...H-Hai...?"

Tadase smiled lovely at Amu again and then he started to walk to Amu's house.

In front of Amu's balcony

Tadase: "There we are"

Amu: "A-Arigato for c-carrying me to my h-house..."

Tadase: "No thanks"

He kissed Amu on her cheek and then he careful putted her down, with one hand on her shoulder left again.  
Ran character chanced with Amu to give her the power to jump on her balcony, wave to Tadase and walk to her bed.  
When Ran undid the character change Amu fell on her bed.  
The chara's got into their eggs and both Amu and them started to sleep.

-translate-

Beta-Tama= X-egg

Beta-chara= X-chara

Gomen= I'm sorry

Arigato= Thank you

Hai= Yes/Okay

 **Heeey! I hoped you liked reading one-shot nr 1! Here comes the second!**  
 **Owh and why am I so hyper!? The second story doesn't have any action. :( But it's worth it to read it because it's super funny!**

Monday

23 March

Like always Amu and Tadase walked to school together and they where talking about various things: serious things like what they're going to discuss at the Guardian meeting, but also some funny things like something about Yaya...who was in the street next to them and was lisening very good to them...

Yaya: "Grrr...I already was going to do this but now I've got a reason for it..." (Lawl xD)

I hear you thinking: 'Where the heck is she talking 'bout?' well it's just a plan to let Amu and Tadase come 'closer to each other'... (Lawl...xD)  
Very fast and almost noiseless Yaya ran to Amu to push her to Tadase.  
Their eyes opened very wide and there apeared a huge blush on Amu's face.  
She really fell ON Tadase insteat of falling next to him...: Amu's arms where the only things that made the space between Amu and Tadase enough that they wouldn't kiss. (Yeah I need to say 'Lawl xD' a thousand times...)  
They only stared shocked at each other and didn't noted that Yaya was taking photo's of them till...

Yaya: "HAHAHAHAHA!"

Very fast Amu got off Tadase and looked angery at Yaya (though her head was whole red and steaming from embaressement...) who was running away.

Amu: "Yaya!"

Yaya: "Finally Rima isn't here to delete the photo's I made!~"

But suddenly a 'mysterious' leg appeared out of nowere and let Yaya stumble.  
When Yaya fell on the ground and -as you already thought- Rima grabbed Yaya's phone and deleted the photo's... (sorry, Yaya, I had to do that x3)

Yaya: "NOOO! NOT AGAIN!"

Atleast she deleted almost all the photo's; the last one she sented to her own phone...(already guessing why? xP)  
After she sented it to herself she deleted the last photo and gave Yaya her phone back and grabbed Yaya's leg and dragged her to the school.

Amu: "W-Wow...Rima always break the habit of a lifetime..."

Tadase: "Un..."

They had to laugh a little and then laughing and grinning they walked to school.

Lunchbreak-Royal Garden

Like Tadase tolt Amu on their way to school, they where discussing the number of beta-tamas and beta-charas but what happened yesterday they leaved a secret...(yeah I'm being lazy...)  
When they where done discussing and started to do their paperwork.  
Rima grabbed her phone and sended Yaya's photo to Tadase and Amu.  
Acually when they're doing paperwork they mayn't play, chat, or do something on their phones so Amu and Tadase didn't looked when they heared a bleep coming from their phones.

After school-Amu's room

Amu could finaly look at what 'someone' sented...

 **Chat with Rima**

 **Rima:** _-here is the photo-_

 **Amu: ...**

 **Rima: Don't say anything just save the photo and never talk about it anymore.**

Tadase's room

Also Tadase could finaly look at what 'someone' sented...

 **Chat with Rima**

 **Rima:** - _here is the photo-_

 **Tadase: What do I have to say about this...?**

 **Rima: Don't say anything just save the photo and never talk about it anymore.**

A-And both did what Rima said...xD

-translate-

Un= Yeah/Okay

 **I hoped you liked nr 2! Let's go to nr 3!**

 **Rima: "Hey wait."**

 **I: "What the heck are you doing here?"**

 **Rima: "I'm guessing why I sented that photo to Amu and Tadase."**

 **I: "I don't know why. I just had to spent some time and this was pretty funny."**

 **Rima: "You're really tiresome."**

 **I: "Arigato. -,- And you're keeping the readers from reading the next chapter."**

 **Rima: "I guess they're already reading the next chapter because no one's intressed in what you gotta say."**

 **I: "YOU'RE NOT SAYING REALLY IMPORTANT THINGS AS WELL, HUH. -,- Just read the next chapter please :)"**

Wednesday

25 March

20.45

Amu laid on her bed with still her school uniform on because she suddenly thought about something important...

Amu (thinking): Arg...Why did Yaya that...!? It isn't always her fault I mean...

She suddenly thought about the time Tadase saw that Ikuto had stayed over at Amu's [Anime]...

Amu (thinking): 'C-'Cause back then it was my fault...W-Whould he be still angery...?" (whould he still be angery...? IS THE WORLD FLAT, AMU-CHAN!?)

She was trowing her pillow in the air and then catch it again but this time she let it fall on herself and placed it on her face.

RING RING!

Amu: "Arg...with what Yaya's bullying me with this time...!?"

Amu trewed away the pillow and grabbed her phone.  
Amu looked on her phone screen but saw something she didn't expected...Tadase had invited her for face-chat (or whatever you call it like :P).  
Like you'd think she'd do: she clicked 'yes' and tried to smile.

Tadase: "Hi Amu-chan"

Amu: "H-Hi! Wh-what do you want to talk about...?"

Tadase: "I just wanted to know or everything was alright"

Amu tried to smile again but she failed: she smiled but you could see she was sad.

Amu: "H-Hai everything is a-alright here..."

Tadase (worried voice): "Your face say something different..."

Amu: "W-Well...-"

Dia: "Amu-chan!"

Amu heared that on the other site of the screen Kiseki called Tadase's name as well.  
Amu and Tadase looked at each other again and knew what's happening:

Amu, Tadase: "Beta-tama"

Both turned their phoned off and Amu chara chanced with Ran to fly out the window and...Tadase just ran out his house...  
After some minutes Amu found Tadase, Yaya and Rikka and landed next to them.

Amu: "Already found anything?"

Rikka: "It's not far away from us!"

After some seconds they founded it and charanani-ed. (OMG HOW QUICK!? xD)

Amu: "Watashi no kokoro:"

Tadase: "Watashi no kokoro:"

Yaya: "Yaya no kokoro:"

Rikka: "Watashi no kokoro:"

Amu, Tadase, Yaya, Rikka: "Anrokku!"

Amu: "Charanani: Amulet Heart!"

Tadase: "Charanani: Platinum Royal!"

Yaya: "Charanani: "Dear Baby!"

Rikka: "Charanani: "Pure Feelings!"

The beta-tama attacked them and they avoided...but suddenly in some houses they saw lights turning on and some baby's where crying.

Tadase: "If we fight here, we'll wake enyone..."

Yaya: "Then you need my super, awsome, cool, special move: Merry Merry!" (BHAHAHAHAHA! xD Okay this was just strange...)

After enyone in the street heared Yaya's attack they started to sleep again and the lights turned off.

Amu: "Nice Yaya!"

Yaya smiled proud.

Rikka: "But how do we have to fight when everytime we attack it enyone will wake up?"

Amu: "We just need to fight somewhere else"

Yaya: "YEAH. JUST ASK THE BETA-TAMA IF IT WANT TO BE FRIENDLY AND GO FIGHT SOMEWHERE ELSE. GOOD IDEA."

Tadase: "I guess she didn't meant that..."

Amu: "No not really. We got to bring it to another place...But how?"

Amu walked two steps to the beta-tama but the beta-tama immediatly flew some away from her.

Amu: "Uh?"

Amu had an idea.  
She ran to the beta-tama and it flew away again. Then they started chasing after it and drived it to an open place in a forest. (Yeah...every fight if better in an open place in a forest, isn't it? x3)

Amu: "Here they won't wake because of you"

The beta-tama attacked Amu, but Tadase ran in front of her and did Holy Crown.

Yaya: "Ooooowh Tadase saved Amu!"

(*CRAP ALARM*)

Amu: "I-I guess he'd do the same for you!"

Tadase: "Un..."

After a minute of fighting enyone had enough of it, so they'd trap the beta-tama and just heal it immediatly. (*Nanana being lazy -AGAIN*)

Amu: "Spiral Heart Special!"

There appeared a big circle around the beta-tama...

Tadase: "White Decoration!"

There appeared a ring around the circle...

Yaya: "Go go little duckies!" (BWAHAHA in the Anime she really said...this...)

There appeared a ring...of ducks...around the circle...

Rikka: "Sunrice Shine!" (those gold heart-egg-like thinks that are always spiraling around Rikka cloned itself and got around the circle...)

So another ring appeared around the circle.

Rikka: "How...? My...first attack!"

Amu was proud at Rikka but then she looked at the beta-tama again.

Amu: "What acually is your problem!?"

The beta-tama said something only Rikka could understand so she translated it for the others:

Rikka: "She's saying the girl where she belonged to had a fight with her best friend and now they hate each other..."

Amu: "That's not fine...But you always got to say the true! Say what you want to say and need to say, but don't hurt anyone! If you say sorry and do what you can to make it better I promise you anything will turns alright!"

Amu thought about what she said and that she acually had to do that too...But first heal the beta-tama, together with Tadase (for some reason :P).

Amu, Tadase: "Platinum Heart!"

The beta-tama turned into a heart-egg again and flew to her owner.

Yaya: "...Now it's worth it..."

Amu: "What?"

Yaya: "Oooooooooowh, they can heal beta-tamas together..." (Bwahaha...Oh my gosh I'm almost dying from laughter...)

Anyone had to laugh.  
After that enyone got back to their houses: Amu and Tadase together because their houses are pretty close to each other and Yaya and Rikka together because their houses are pretty close the each other (I guess. It's just for the story).

Amu: "T-Tadase-kun?"

Tadase: "Hm?"

Amu: "W-Well...Ehm...Y-You see...I though about what I tolt to the beta-tama and then I thought that I hadn't tolt you why I was sad...Well...It's...I-It's because I suddenly got the s-stupit idea you might be still I little a-angery at me from...back then..."

Tadase knew where Amu was talking about and he grabbed Amu's shoulders.

Tadase: "Amu-chan look at me...Do I look angery?"

Amu shoke her head.  
Tadase smiled and his face came closer to Amu's when they heared two girls fell next to them...Both Amu and Tadase looked at them and saw one of the girls had her phone in her hand and tried to make photo's...

Yaya, Rikka: "Ehm..."

Tadase took his hands off Amu's shoulders immediatly and both looked as if an aureola would appear above their head.

Yaya: "What where you two doing?"

Amu: "I-I can ask the same to you!"

Yaya: "But I asked first!"

Amu, Tadase: "W-We're...ehm..."

Yaya (whispering): "-Where kissing..."

Amu and Tadase started to blush.

Amu: "B-But what was you doing!?"

Rikka: "Ehm...We where ehm...walking to our house of cource...!"

Amu: "But your houses are on the other way..."

Yaya: "Wh-what's wrong with taking a side road?"

Amu: "Well..."

Amu looked at Yaya's phone.

Yaya: "Yah okay; we where following you and wanted to take photo's is it that difficult?"

"..."

Amu: "Not really. I already thought that but i wanted to hear you say that. But I guess we got to go now..."

Amu and Tadase turned away from them and tried to walk away but Yaya and Rikka went in front of them.

Yaya: "But I'm not leaving till I've got one!"

Amu, Tadase: "*sweatdrop* Wh-what...?"

Yaya: "So...? I said I wouldn't leave so...KISS SO I CAN MAKE A PHOTO!" (*CRAP ALARM*)

Amu: "Are you cra-"

Suddenly Tadase did what Yaya said. He was going to do it anyway so why not?  
Meanwhile Yaya was taking photo's and when they stopped kissing...

Amu: "Wh-Whu-...?"

Tadase smiled at Amu.

Rikka: "Why I'm still following Yaya-sempai every time...? Like this would do with any kid of my age, this is making me sick..." (I guess it would...? :P)

Amu and Tadase laughed a little when Rikka left.

Yaya: "Okaaaaaaaaay arigato!"

Yaya wanted to run away but Amu grabbed her arm and took Yaya's phone.  
She deleted the photo's Yaya had made of them.

Yaya: "WHY YOU'RE DOING THAT!?"

Still blushing a little Amu put on her Cool 'n' Spicy ACT. xD

Amu: "Because I don't trust you at all, that's why."

Yaya grabbed her phone back and walked away.  
Amu turned to Tadase.

Tadase: "Shall we go?"

Amu nodded.

-translate-

Watashi no kokoro: Anrokku= My heart: Unlock

Charanani= Character transform

Sempai= Upperclassman (I guess it is)

Arigato= Thank you

 **Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this story!**  
 **By the way: If you liked Rikka's new attack I made please say it in the riviews! And don't copy it please.**  
 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

Thursday

26 March

School's out and Amu and Tadase where walking home together when it started to rain very hard.

Amu: "Arg...why now...!?"

Amu and Tadase ran to a bridge to hide for the rain when they saw a lightning impacting not far away from them and Amu suddenly grabbed Tadase's arm because she was scared.  
When Amu opened her eyes again she let Tadase's arm go immediatly.

Amu: "G-Gomen..."

Tadase: "Are you afraid of lightings?"

Amu: "H-Hai..."

Tadase: "Can I ask why?"

Amu: "W-Well...When I was young a lightning impacted a tree not far away from me...about 3 meters next to me...It was a little traumatic..."  
(*CRAP ALARM*...also very bad thought about this...xD)

Tadase: "Don't worry, I'm here..."

Tadase grabbed Amu's hand.

Another lightning impacted and again Amu grabbed Tadase's arm (AGAIN) and closed her eyes very scared.  
Slowly Tadase wrapped his arms around Amu to hug her.

Tadase: "It's okay Amu-chan...I'll protect you..."

Amu smiled a little.  
After some minutes...

Dia: "Amu-chan mite!"

Amu pulled Tadase a little back so she could turn her head and she saw the rain had stopped and a rainbow had appeared.  
Both Amu and Tadase where happy and when they looked back at each other Tadase kissed Amu on her cheek.

Tadase: "Shall we go?"

Amu nodded while blushing.  
Tadase grabbed Amu's hand when they walked to Amu's house.

-translate-

Gomen= I'm sorry

Hai= Yes/Okay

Mite= Look

 **I'm so sorry, Amu, for making you afraid of lightnings... xD**

 **Amu: "Yeah."**

 **Roll next story!**

Friday

27 March

00.00

Amu was awake since she actually had to sleep. She didn't knew why and there acually wasn't a reason...but she just couldn't sleep...Suddenly she thought about that Tadase had said that he'd always be there for her; with or without reason. (*CRAP ALARM*)  
Amu grabbed her phone but accidentally she waked Miki.

Miki: "Amu-chan why you're still awake?"

Amu: "Huh? Oh Miki gomen did I waked you?"

Miki flew over to Amu.

Miki: "Why you're looking at your chat with Tadase?"

Amu: "I...Ehm..."

 **Chat with Tadase**

 **Amu: Tadase?**

Amu had to wait some seconds but then she got a massage.

 **Tadase: What is it Amu-chan?**

 **Amu: Well...I probably woke you...gomen...**

 **Tadase: Doesn't care. I'm really worried about you being awake so late.**

 **Amu: I can't sleep...**

 **Tadase: Can I do anything for you?**

 **Amu: Well...I guess it sound stupit but can you come to give me a hug or something?**

Yeah she chatted it as if it was nothing but believe me: her head is exploding and she had forced herself to send this massage. (Bwahaha! xD I've laughed a hour about this!)

Miki: "Seriously? You're just asking him to come and give you a hug!?"

Amu: "What else would I do!?"

Miki got back into her egg and Amu looked back at her screen when she heared a little bleep.

 **Tadase: Of cource. I'll be there in a minute. :)**

 **Amu: Arigato...** (*CRAP ALARM, A VERY, VERY BIG CRAP ALARM*)

She waited some seconds and walked to her balcony 'for some reason'.  
Yeah...Now she's wishing she never did that because Ikuto suddenly standed next to her.

Amu: "What are you doing here!?"

Ikuto: "I just passed by,-"

Amu: "No I mean what are you doing HERE, in Japan!? You was in France!"  
(he waaaaas in Franse right?)

Ikuto: "I'm here for a few days because of Tadase's birthday (29 March)"

Amu: "Okay now I wanna know why you're here"

Ikuto: "Like I tried to say: I just passed by, I heared your chara scream that you needed a hug from someone, that probabaly would be Kiddy king, but I thought that you don't need him when I'm around."

Amu: "What do you mea-"

Ikuto hugged her and Amu tried to escape but the boy was stronger.  
(Don't worry guys. I'll NEVER turn Amuto)  
And because I'm VERY mean: Tadase just arrived and saw Ikuto was hugging Amu.

Tadase: "H-How!? Kiseki!"

He character changed and (somehow) he jumped on Amu's balcony.  
(Yeah Tadase climming up her balcony and Ikuto waiting for him is not very cool... xD)

Tadase: "What in the World do you think you're doing!?"

Ikuto: "Isn't that obvious? Amu don't need you anymore. I'm here."

Tadase's chara-change undid when he noticed that he could've been right and he turned his back to the two.

Tadase: "It looks like you've got what you needed Amu-chan..."

Tadase tried to walk away (-only two steps and then he wnated to climp off the balcony...-) but Amu had escaped from Ikuto's hug and she immediatly hugged Tadase to let him stay.

Amu: "I don't got what I wanted at all...I wanted a hug...from you..."  
(*CRAP ALARM*)

Tadase: "A-Amu-chan..."

Ikuto suddenly left without saying anything.

Tadase (thinking): ...What...? This...This was his plan the whole time?

Amu: "He's gone...?" (Amu was actually glad that Ikuto was gone...xD By the way: *CRAP ALARM*)

Tadase: "Un..."

Amu: "...Great..."

Tadase was a bit shocked by what she said (shocked but also happy xD) but when he pulled Amu back he saw her X-clip had changed into a heart.  
But he could only see that a second because 'chara-changed-Amu' kissed him.  
Like the World is upsite-down: Tadase looked shocked but after a second he closed his eyes and drew Amu closer.  
Amu's chara-change stopped while they where kissing and (the world's not upsite-down anymore!) she was shocked but after a few seconds she closed her eyes again.  
After they stopped kissing they hugged again)...

Tadase: "Feeling better?"

Amu: "U-Un..."

Tadase: "I'm glad I could help you..." (*CRAP ALARM*)

He kissed Amu on her cheek.

Tadase: "Good night Amu-chan..."

Amu: "G-Good n-night..."

Tadase climbed down Amu's balcony, waved at her and after Amu had waved back (while her hand was shaking) he walked away.  
Amu walked back to her bed and fell on it.

Amu (whispering): "Why you've did that Ikuto...!? Ah well...I...I've still got what I w-wanted...Arigato Tadase-kun..."

While smiling Amu started to sleep.  
Meanwhileee...

Tadase: "Nande?"

He had noticed that Ikuto was following him and he appeared in front of him.

Ikuto: "You noticed that I was following you?"

Tadase (who ignored Ikuto's question): "Why you've did that? It wasn't to bully me...but to help me...Ne?"

Ikuto: "If you believe that it might be getting right."

Ikuto leaved.

Kiseki: "Is the only thing he can do appear and disappear!?"

Tadase: "I don't know...We should head back to home"

Kiseki: "Un"

Tadase (thinking): Amu-chan...I hope you're sleeping well now...

Yes she is, Tadase, yes she is... (Hooray! The last *CRAP ALARM*)

-translate-

Un= Yeah/Okay

Arigato= Thank you

Nande?= Why?

Ne?= Right?

Onii-san (-nii-san)= -Something you say to your (older?) brother

 **I hope you liked reading this oneshots!**

 **Tadase: "T-That where much oneshots about us..."**

 **I: "Tadase-kun!? Eheheh...Did you liked them?"**

 **Tadase: "...Un..."**

 **Amu: "T-Tadase-kun...?"**

 **I (muttering): "Amu-chan is here as well...?"**

 **Tadase: "Because every story someone write about us, the more time we've got together..."**

 **Amu: "T-T-Tadase-kun...!"**

 **Tadase kissed Amu on her cheek for some reason...**

 **I: "Okay I it's really cute when you do that but you're keeping me from ending the story." -_-**

 **Tadase: "Gomen nasai"**

 **I: "Doesn't care. Sayonara minna!"**

 **Amu: "You can talk Japanese?"**

 **I: "YES AMU-CHAN AND AS YOU KNOW IT MEAN 'GOODBYE EVERYONE' SO NOW THE STORY ENDS. SA-YO-NA-RA MIN-NA." -,-**


End file.
